Claire BennetTarzan: Out of This World
by BrenRome
Summary: Inspired by Superman/Tarzan, sons of the Jungle, witness how Claire Bennet is raised in the jungle by apes, while John Clayton is raised in New York. I don't own either franchise. This is for amusement purpopses only! Please don't sue!
1. Change of Birthplace

**Hi, guys, here is an interesting first What If tale I had in mind. I was reading Superman/Tarzan: Sons of the Jungle, and I wondered What If Claire Bennet from Heroes had been raised in the jungle instead of Tarzan. This is the result. I do not own Heroes or Tarzan. This is for amusement purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Kala smiled, looking at the baby she had found, ready to scoop it up when she heard what sounded like a huge explosion from behind. Turning around, she was met with Sabor, staring at her and the baby menacingly.

_No time to take it, _She thought regretfully,_ Run!_

She left the child, pushing past Sabor and racing away to where the explosion came from. As much as Sabor wanted to go after the gorilla (and find out what the explosion was) it was hungry and the baby was to be brought back to it's home to be fed upon.

Sabor began dragging the baby's blanket down and past the beach. However, as the baby was dragged along the beach on it's blanket, a wave washed underneath the blanket. The wave actually turned out to be strong enough so that the blanket broke and the baby was brought out to sea. Sabor noticed this and looked in horror, sadness and in anger as the baby was washed out to sea. In a manner of over a few hours, though, a boat would find the baby and he would be taken into civilization never to learn his destiny in the wild. His part, however, is for later.

Back at the other end of the beach, Kala regrouped with the other apes who were staring at a ship in awe.

"What is this?" Kala asked amazed.

"I do not know..." Kerchack, her mate, said uncomfortably, "But it seems like a ship from the spirit world."

As soon as he finished, they heard a sound and a baby fell out. The baby was a female human (although none of the apes had actually met one,) and had green eyes that stared right at them as if they were sparkling.

"This is a ship from the spirit world!" Kerchack exclaimed, grabbing her in his hands, "I will break her and send her back to the spirit world!"

"Kerchack! No!" Kala screamed, but it was too late. Kerchack slamed his fist into the baby, breaking her skull.

"Kerchack!" Kala screamed, but stopped as the apes looked at the baby and gasped in amazement.

Slowly, but surely, the baby's skull reformed and it began to laugh.

Kerchack went up to the baby again and twisted the baby's arm. A few seconds later, the baby put it back into place and laughed again.

"Kerchack, please!" Kala begged before he could do any more damage, "I want to adopt the baby."

"ADOPT IT?" Kerchack said surprised, "Kala, look at it! It has...not passed to the spirit world! Why would you want to keep it?"

"Kerchack, Please!" Kala begged.

He stared at her for a minute before sighing.

"Very well, Kala," Kerchack said, "You may adopt the child. However, IF it learns it is not one of us...it must be on it's own."

Kala nodded thankfully and took the Child back to her habitat.

When they got there, Kala laid the baby in a pile of leaves and stared at it.

"Now, then." Kala said, "What should I call you?"

She then smelled something from the baby. Taking a closer look, she noticed the baby was wearing a cloth and that was smell was coming from. She looked at the baby who was giggling slightly and smiled back at her.

"Would Miababosa-lage work for you, little one?" She asked.

The baby began to shake her head and cry a bit.

"All right, then." Kala said, thinking for a second, "How about Ba-sali?"

The baby giggled and she smiled.

"Very well," She said, "Ba-sali it is. Now, let's get you changed."

It took Kala a while, but she finially got the cloth off the baby. She then went to take some leaves and vines. In a few minutes, she had a make-shift version of a skirt and slipped it onto the baby. The baby giggled as it tried to reach for Kala.

"All right," Kala said, "Time to sleep, Ba-sali."

She curled up next to the baby and they both slept. However, what Kala didn't know was that the baby already had a name. She was Claire Bennet, and she was given the gift of regenerating form any wound. Her adopted father had tried to take her and raise her in secret from those who would hurt Claire. Unfortunately, that's when they crashed their boat. Claire was to be raised in the city of New York and taught her destiny. Now, she would find her destiny in the jungle, unaware who she was until years later...

Well, what do you think. Please leave reviews!


	2. BaSali's Discovery

Years Later In The Jungle...

Kala smiled proudly at how much Ba-Sali had grown over the years. She was a young woman now, meaning soon it would be time to mate soon. While she still looked like a human being somewhat, she had learned the ways of the ape with little to no time. She remembered the first time Ba-Sali had gone swinging on vines with them, to learn the ways of apes. Ba-Sali was nervous at first, but took a chance and tried to swing like the older apes. She grabbed the vines as hard as she could and screamed when she took her feet off the ground. She became less nervous after a few times and eventually became adapted to swinging.

During their meal times, she would follow the lead of the apes and eat in a similar way. Such foods she would eat would include, bananas and many other types of fruit. They would not sit at tables like humans, but rather, would eat on the ground in groups or sometimes in circles. Ba-Sali begins to take on qualities less human like, and more ape like. For example, she would burp randomly and scratch her arm pits like the apes did. She was not your typical "young lady," but more like a young ape.

Of course, it was her appearance that made her stand out most of all. As she grew, her physique changed to become more womanly ape than human girl-like. Her general size increased proportionally throughout her body. Also, she became interested in the other boy apes. Her hair had grown longer. Her hands and feet were the same but her torso was short but not thin. She was rather thick in terms of her body mass, but it was not fat of any age. She was quite strong, and could fight off any invading animal without getting hurt at all. It looked like what any ape of her way would look like, more or less.

This is where problems came in. Unlike other apes, she did not have much fur to keep her warm. So Kala made more of the leaf clothes she had made for her when Ba-Sali was a child, so that she could keep somewhat warm.

Ba-Sali smiled at Kala as she walked up to her. Ba-Sali did not walk on two legs. She often walked on all fours, modeling the behavior of the other apes she was surrounded by.

"Well, Mother?" She asked in ape language, "How did I do today?"

Kala smiled at her proudly. Ba-Sali had never learned true English, and thus, it meant she was closer and closer to being a true ape.

"You have done well, Ba-Sali," Kala smiled, "Soon you will have to mate, though."

At this, Ba-Sali frowned.

"What is it, Ba-Sali?" Kala asked.

"Who would wish to mate with me?" Ba-Sali asked, "When I look nothing like the other apes?"

"You are beautiful," Kala said tracing her face with her giant paw, "And wether you look like an ape, or not, you do behave like one, which will prove you worthy for mating."

Just then, a noise was heard from far away.

"What was that?" Kala asked before Ba-Sali began swinging on vines frantically towards where the explosion had come from.

Ba-Sali managed to get there just in time to see Sabor slash Kerchack in the chest.

"NOOO!" She screamed at her leader's death as Sabor noticed her.

Ba-Sali managed to land on the ground in front of Sabor, as they both stared at each other menacingly.

Finally, after a minute, Sabor lunged at Ba-Sali. She managed to punch Sabor in the jaw sending him into a tree. Ba-Sali looked and then noticed a stick nearby. Quickly taking it, she rushed toward Sabor and stabbed him in the jaw, killing him.

"Ba-Sali..." Kerchack said weakly.

"Kerchack..." Ba-Sali said, moving toward him, "Don't worry, I'll get you help..."

"No..." Kerchack groaned, "I...need to tell you...you are not truly one of us...you came...from beyond...one day...we shall meet again..."

With that he breathed no more and Ba-Sali sat there dumbfounded.

"I'm afraid he's right," a voice said.

Ba-Sali turned to see Kala, who had just shown up, move towards her.

"And since this is true, you are now on your own." Kala said.

"You mean..." Ba-Sali said, starting to break into tears, "You're abounding me."

"Not at all," Kala said, pulling her into a hug, "As I said; you have learned the ways of the ape. You are now ready to live your own life."

Ba-Sali hugged her back after a few moments.

"Thank you...mother." She said.

**Later...**

"Ba-Sali!" A new voice called as she swung through the trees.

She turned around to see an ape, much smaller than her, following her.

"Not now, Xa-lari," Ba-Sali said, turning back to focus on swinging, "I have no time for the games today."

Xa-lari had been Ba-Sali's friend ever since growing up. She had helped her in being accepted by the other female apes. When the other apes had made fun of her appearance growing up, Xa-lari had stood up to them, and had reminded them that Ba-Sali was scared and young and weak-minded, and that she needed the group. It was shortly after then that the other female apes treated her like an equal sibling, not any different because of her outward appearance.

"But you know this part of the island is haunted!" Xa-lari warned, as they dropped onto the sandy beach.

"This is the part of the island where Kala told me I came from." Ba-Sali said, as they walked towards the giant ship, "This is where she said I came out of."

With that, they both entered the giant ship and began searching.

"Ba-Sali?" Xa-lari eventually asked, "What are we looking for?"

"Clues." Ba-Sali answered, "Something to help me understand who I am and where I came from."

"I thought you said you came from here." Xa-lari said, confused.

"True." Ba-Sali agreed, "But this had to come from someplace else..."

Finally, they came to a door and Ba-Sali opened it. Inside the room was scattered papers, and folders.

Ba-Sali began looking through the papers. They had scribbles and lines on there that Ba-Sali could not understand. It was very strange and yet...it felt like she should've known these papers by heart.

She then looked through some of the files and was shocked to find images of her on there. They were strange, as they depicted her only as a baby. She did not recall Kala having her do this, so this obviously must've been before she was brought into the ape group. She continued looking through the photos until she found the last one which showed her and a man on the helm of the boat they were standing on.

_This confirms it, _Ba-Sali thought to herself, _Whoever I am...whatever I am...I did not belong here._


	3. John's Discovery

**Hey, guys! Wow! Double the update today! Anyway, I know I said I was going to work on Buzz saves Obama, but after reading the comment from johncorn, about seeing in which way the direction would go, (Thanks for that, John!) I got all these cool ideas like the one posted earlier today, and the one you're reading now. So, hopefully, I'll get one more chapter or two in tonight, and maybe I can finish by tommorow! Anyway, like I said, I don't own either franchise so please, don't sue!**

John Inwick walked along the streets of New York to get home. He was a young man who, as long as he could remember, was adopted. He was told that he was found, floating along the Atlantic coast as a baby, and brought into his adopted family, the Inwicks. They were cruel, though. Sending him to school, and taking off without him, making him wonder if he had any family at all.

"Hey, John!" A voice called.

He turned to see a schoolmate of his run up to him.

Gretchen Berg. The only person in his entire school who truly understood him. Gretchen was John's friend and always stood up for him no matter what. Whenever bullies would torture him, she would be there to defend him. Even if it did mean she got beat up too.

"Hey, Gretchen." John said, glumly.

"John!" She exclaimed, "There's this physic on Coney Island right now! I'm going there to check it out! Wanna come?"

"But..." John said, surprised, "What about mother and father?"

"Screw them!" Gretchen exclaimed, "What they don't know can't hurt you!"

"All right!" John smiled as he followed her, "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." Gretchen replied.

**Later at Coney Island...**

John and Gretchen finally reached the fortune teller's tent. Stepping inside, they were met with an old lady sitting at a table with a crystal ball placed in front of it.

"Hello..." She said, staring at John, "You are very fortunate to have come today, young John Inwick."

"You know my name?" John asked, surprised.

"Yes," The woman said, "You are a very troubled soul. Sit. Both of you. Sit and I shall explain everything."

John took a seat with Gretchen and the woman looked straight into the crystal ball.

"I sense a great deal of turmoil in you, John Inwick." She said, while John and Gretchen looked at the crystal ball as bright colors began to appear.

"That is because you have had your destiny stolen from you." She explained.

"My...destiny?" John asked, confused.

"As a baby," The woman said as John and Gretchen watched a silhouett of John as an infant with an ape appear on the crystal ball, "You were destined to find destiny in the jungle."

They continued to watch as the ape suddenly put John down and picked up a baby girl that was next to the ape.

"But through a quirk of fate," She explained, "You lost that destiny to a girl who now lives your destiny while you appear to live her's."

"What does that mean?" John asked, now realizing that he had finally found the missing part in his life.

"It means that in order for you to achieve happiness," The woman said as the crystal ball showed a Silhouette of John at his current age meeting with a teenage girl around his age, "You must find this girl to study and learn the destiny she has taken from you."

"Great!" Gretchen said, leaning back in her chair as the vision ended, "How are we supposed to find a 'destiny girl' when our parents would notice. Sure, they might not care for us, but they're not idiots."

"No need to worry," The woman smiled, "I shall provide you with everything you shall need to help John regain his destiny."

"Really?" John asked, "Because I only brought a couple of dollars..."

"Money is of no value," The woman smiled, "Whereas helping one troubled soul is a value in which I shall relish in for the rest of my life."

**Please leave more reviews to let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. Begining of Interwinding Destinies

**Once again, I own neither Tarzan or Heroes. This is for amusement purpopses only, please don't sue!**

When Ba-Sali awoke, she felt very strange. She woke up and realized she was in complete darkness. There was nothing there. No trees, beaches, not even sunlight. Just darkness.

"Hello?" She asked a bit scared.

There was no response.

"Hello?" She asked again, "Mother? Xa-lari?"

Still nothing. Suddenly, she saw herself. Almost. It was her, but she was wearing strange clothes, and she looked much less ape than she did now. The her standing before her was almost like how she might have looked if she was raised differently.

She didn't know why, but for some reason, she suddenly felt compelled to reach out and grab this version of her. But as she did, this version of her started to float away. Then, as she raced to grab this other her, it began to undergo a metamorphosis.

She suddenly became the Ba-Sali she was now, but then she continued to scream in pain as she transformed even further. She suddenly grew hair, and her belly was once again pushed out, causing the strange clothes the other her was wearing to rip.

The metamorphosis soon ended and Ba-Sali was staring at a completely different version of herself. This version was covered in so much hair that it was an actual ape-version of herself. She was amazed that this version of her reminded herself of Kala so much despite the fact that she was adopted.

However, she had little time to think as this ape-her lunged into her, and she looked down at her hands, noticing in shock, that she had actually become the ape.

But then looking up, she saw more strange people, like the first version of herself that she had seen, laughing and throwing weird items at her.

"Ba-Sali!" A voice called.

Ba-Sali's eyes shot open and she discovered that she was not in this strange place she had been, but rather with Xa-lari who had an enormous pile of food in front of her.

"Xa-lari!" Ba-Sali said, surprised, "Did you pick all this food for me?"

"I had to get something to try and wake you up." Xa-lari admitted, taking a piece of fruit and stuffing her face with it.

Ba-Sali laughed and started to stuff her own face with food.

In a few moments, though, they were full and both decided to sett off into the jungle once more.

"So," Xa-lari asked, on the walk through the jungle, "What was your dream about?"

Ba-Sali tried to remember, as the dream now felt like an almost-vivid memory.

"I was surrounded by strange creatures." Ba-Sali said, "Much like myself. They were saying...words I could not understand to me."

Xa-lari then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Maybe you need to get them to accept you." She suggested, "Maybe then can you be happy."

"But where am I to find them?" Ba-Sali asked.

Just then they heard a scream. The two raced towards the edge of a cliff to see a tribe of people that greatly resembled Ba-Sali being confronted by an alligator.

"I'll handle this." Ba-Sali assured, taking a deep, silent breath before jumping off the cliff.

She positioned herself in the air carefully, and thankfully it paid off as she landed on the alligator's mouth hard, pushing it straight down into the water. The tribe looked at Ba-Sali in disbelief before the alligator pushed Ba-Sali off it's head and bit off one of her toes. The tribe looked horrified, but soon gasped as Ba-Sali's toe regenerated and a new one took it's place.

"My turn." Ba-Sali said in ape language before somersaulting over the alligator's head and landing on the other side of it, where a lone stick lay.

Quickly picking up the stick, she once again raced towards the alligator, only this time, she tackled the gator, forcing it to the ground, and eventually, she successfully managed to put the stick right through the alligator's mouth.

The tribe still looked at Ba-Sali in disbelief as she then proceeded towards them calmly. She then outreached her hand to them as if she wanted them to shake it.

"Friend." She said in ape, "I wish to be your friend. Please. If you cannot understand my language, please try to understand my body language and face."

The tribe leader looked shocked for a second, but eventually grabbed and shook Ba-Sali's hand.

"Friend." He said in the language that Ba-Sali had never known.

"Thank you." Ba-Sali smiled, speaking in the language she had always known.

**New York...**

"All right!" John said, as he moved the bags towards the giant airship with Gretchen, "Now we await the arrival of our pilot."

"That would be me..." A British voice called.

The two spun around to see a man with spikey hair and an extremely fancy suit standing before them.

"Sullivan. Of Sullivan Bros." The man introduced, outstretching his hand.

"John. John Inwick." John said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to make acquaintance with you, John." Sullivan said, "So, shall we?"

Sullivian lead them on, but Gretchen could not help but feel that something here was wrong.

**Well, what do you think? Please leave reviews letting me know how you are enjoying the story so far!**


	5. Destinies Connected

**Well, here we go, folksthe ending. Just before bed. I own neither Tarzan or Heroes, once again, this is for amusement purposes only, please don't sue!**

When John woke up, he imminently realized that everyone (save for the pilot of the airship as he discovered when he walked around,) was missing.

After having breakfast alone, he went to the observation deck of the airship and found Gretchen and Sullivan looking out.

"Hey," He said, walking up to them.

The two turned around and finally noticed him.

"Hey, John." Gretchen said.

"Morning, chap." Sullivan greeted.

"Are we there?" John asked.

"Come look for yourself." Sullivan smiled.

John went up to the observation deck and looked out, finding the endless jungle beneath him.

"We're here." Sullivan said proudly.

"Now," John said, happily, "All we need is to find the girl."

**Later...**

Ba-Sali was just bellow them, bringing back food for the rest of the tribe.

In the past few weeks since the tribe had accepted her, she had become their hero.

Whenever she was needed, they would always scream for her and she would come running to help. She had done everything from saving children who had wandered too far from wild animals, to getting food for them as she was doing now.

It was nice to be loved and respected by the tribe, but...she still felt something was missing from her life.

But what was it? Ba-Sali had learned where she came from and had been accepted by those like her, but what was it that she still needed?

"Ba-Sali." The tribe leader called, "Could you come here a minute? There are some people here who wish to meet you."

Ba-Sali went over to the tribe leader and followed him to the tent, where some people awaited.

"Ba-Sali," The tribe leader said, "Standing before you are Gretchen Berg, John Inwick and Sullivan from New York. John says that he has...problems similar to you."

Ba-Sali and John stared at each other odly and in amazement. This was the essence that both had wanted and now, it was standing in front of both of them.

"All righty," Sullivan said, now suddenly pulling a gun from his coat, "Now that the introductions have been made, I think it's high-time we left here.

Before John, Gretchen, or Ba-Sali could do anything, they were knocked out by the tribe leader, and soon, they were being taken onto the airship in chains. However, before the airship could take off, nobody noticed the lone gorilla, quietly sneaking around the back, into the airship.

**Later...**

John awoke with a great pain. He looked to his left and saw Gretchen there, chained to the wall. He then suddenly realized that he too was chained to the wall.

"No use fighting the chains kids," A voice called.

The two turned to see Sullivan there, standing right in front of them.

"Those chains will be strong enough to keep you there until we get back to New York. Afterwards, you can go back to your families and can forget about the whole thing."

"What are you going to do to her?" John demanded.

"Simple," Sullivan said, "She's going to join my family and help me make millions as 'The Ape Girl'. We're still working on the title, so..."

"NO!" John interrupted, trying to break free, before remembering he couldn't and stared at Sullivan again, "If you think she's going to help you, you're sadly mistaking!"

"No, John," Sullivan said, smiling, "You're the one who's sadly mistaking. You see, I have a gift...one that will allow me to easily induce the young woman into our group whether she wants to or not."

With that, he left, as John and Gretched continued to struggle before they heard another voice.

"Ba-Sali?" The voice asked, "Is that you? It's me, Xa-lari."

"Who?" John asked, as the figure jumped down from the vent, and they could see it was a female ape.

"No." She said, looking at John, "It is another. It's another Tarzan."

"Tarzan?" John asked, before Xa-lari started to work of freeing them.

**Meanwhile, in Ba-Sali's quarters...**

Ba-Sali was desperately trying to find a way out of her cage. This was exactly how her dreams were playing out, and she had to get out before it was too late.

Unfortunately, that's when Sullivan came in and smiled at her.

"Hello, strange one." He said, "Time to incorporate you into our family."

He looked at her closely, as soon, Ba-Sali began to be forced to do the same. Suddenly, images began appearing before her.

"You see, my dear," Sullivan said, as she found herself in the jungle again, "You have been abounded by those who raised you."

"No..." Ba-Sali said, trying to fight it, but knew it to be true somehow.

"Yes," Sullivan's voice said, ringing in her head, "First, your mother had left you. Who raised you at birth. Then, once you make new friends, your first one abounds you for their appearance."

Ba-Sali collapsed to the ground, defeated, knowing now that it was true.

"But fear not, child," Sullivan's voice said, as she started to get up again, "For I have the power to take it all away. You claim to be held back from most apes due to your behavior. Well, I can make it so that your behavior no longer holds you back."

Ba-Sali got up and looked at her hands which felt weird for some reason. Suddenly, before she could react, they started growing harrier and she began to grow larger, until she was a full ape just like in her dream. She looked at her hands, stupefied, it felt like she was now fully an ape. Her senses, strength, speed. It was no longer just half-ape, but full ape.

"If you want to live like this, forever," Sullivan said, "You'll be my slave forever. Is that clear?"

Ba-Sali grunted and hopped wildly like a true ape would. She wasn't even considering now what the consequences were. All that mattered to her now was that she remain this way for the rest of her life.

"Very good then," Sullivan's voice called as she was pulled back to reality, but still under his trance.

**Meanwhile...**

John, and Xa-lari were fighting their way past the guards on the ship, towards Sullivan without any trouble. Gretchen, meanwhile, had gone to the control deck, to gain control of the ship again.

"I don't know why..." John said to himself (or maybe the ape) out loud, punching a guard in the jaw, "But this all feels...natural...somehow."

And it did. John was never a fighter, but surprisingly, he knew how to fight. Maybe the old woman at Coney Island was right. Maybe this was his destiny.

Finally, they reached the observation deck doors. Xa-lari pulled the doors open, and revealed Ba-Sali standing next to Sullivan.

"So glad you could join us." Sullivan said, "But alas, John, it is all for naught. Ba-Sali, take care of your 'friend.'"

With that, Ba-Sali lunged at Xa-Lari, and the two began to fight.

"Ba-Sali, NO!" John screamed.

"Forget about them, John," Sullivan said, taking out a gun, "Right now, you have to worry about me."

With that, he fired his gun repeatedly as John surprisingly dodged the bullets without any hassle.

Eventually, he got the hang of dodging the bullets, and managed to make his way to Sullivan, punching his face through the glass...and sending it right off.

It was at that moment that John realized that Sullivan was wearing a mask the whole time and now his true face stood before him. It was disfigured in a way John could never describe if his life depended on it.

"Well, John," Sullivan said, "There you go. You just exposed my secret. I was born this way and had to suffer through it. Kids throwing rocks at me, MY parents abounding me...go ahead, take my life!"

John looked at him, considering, and then back at Ba-Sali as he suddenly realized that she was on top of Xa-lari, pounding her chest and screaming, just about ready to kill her with her fists.

"Go on, John!" Sullivan said, forcing him to look at him, "TAKE MY LIFE!"

John looked at him, before punching him out, and rushing over to Ba-Sali.

"Ba-Sali, don't!" He demanded, forcing her to stare at him, "Ba-Sali, please! Whatever he promised you...don't listen to him. I know you've been missing something from you're life. I'm the person you were missing out on. But if you kill her, you'll never understand the part of you that always fascinated you since you were an infant."

Ba-Sali stared at him for a minute, before suddenly calming down. She clutched her head in pain, and then opened her eyes slowly.

"Jo...John..." She said, weakly, before embracing him.

"Hey, guys!" Gretchen said, rushing down, "I took care of the rest of the guys, we should be..."

That's when she noticed the two hugging and they noticed her.

"Sorry..." She said.

"It's okay." John smiled.

"Hey, what are we going to do with him?" Gretchen asked, pointing at Sullivan.

**Later...**

"Well," Ba-Sali said, as they dropped Sullivan onto the deserted island he would spend the rest of his life on, "Back to civilization with you two?"

"No." John smiled.

"No?" Ba-Sali asked, surprised.

"I too need to learn from you, Ba-Sali." John said, kneeling before her, and taking her hand, "You need to show me what you learned growing up in the wild. If you do, you will gain something you never had before."

"What's that?" Ba-Sali asked.

"Me." John smiled.

Ba-Sali was shocked for a minute, but calmed down and smiled at him.

"Just one thing, John," she said, "Ba-Sali's a bit too much, why don't we call me something a bit more simple. Like...Claire."

"All right, Claire." John smiled.

Later...

A few weeks later, the Inwicks would find a letter from John which read:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I know this sounds weird, but me and Gretchen will be forever staying in the Jungle far away from you._

_I have found my destiny there, and am currently learning it with the help of Ba-Sali, (now Claire,) the ape-woman._

_She is training me in the ways of the ape as she learned as a child._

_One day I shall see you again, but I don't think it will be anytime soon._

_Sincerely, John._

_Or Tarzan as they call me now._

**The End.**

What did you think? Review now!


End file.
